The Cake
by death by storm
Summary: L and Misa face off in a battle to the death over... cake? LxMisa Crack! pairing and OOCness.


_So yes... this idea just randomly developed into a story when I was reading through my profile... I have a few of my ideas posted there so that I don't forget them... and I'm like wow this looks like it would kill my boredom sooo yeah. This is my first straight pairing even though it is crack. I just thought I'd mark this momentous occasion with that comment. Enjoy!_

* * *

"You can say what you want, but I am still taking your cake," L stated leaning over to where Misa sat.

The pop star in question seemed to consider what the detective said. "On second thought, no," she said. "If you won't leave us alone, you can't have my cake"

She pulled the cake out of the way of L's questing fork.

"But my caaaake," L moaned sadly. A pout formed on his face as his arm tried to follow the plate.

Misa hugged it to herself. L stared at her.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"...No."

"Why not?"

"Because sweets are fattening," she said stubbornly.

"Then can I have it?"

"NO!" she yelled and scrambled over the back of the couch she was sitting on.

The detective sighed. "You leave me no choice Misa-san," he said. "I challenge you to a duel! Whoever wins gains the right to consume the cake!"

"But you don't have a right to the cake in the first place! Misa thinks that it is only right she eats it."

"Why don't you ask Raito-kun what he thinks?" L said. He sucked on the fork in anticipation of the sugary goodness that was yet to come.

She glanced at Raito who was watching the two with a bored expression on his face. "Would Raito be happy if I dueled Ryuzaki?"

Raito stared at her. "Sure... why not?"

"Yay!" she glomped him.

"Okay... what shall we duel with?" L said. "I only have a six foot radius in which to move."

"Oooooh I know!" Misa exclaimed excitedly. "A thumb war!"

"A thumb war?"

"You know..." she grabbed L's free hand (his other was still holding the fork to his mouth) and curled his fingers around her smaller ones.

Slowly, she went through the motions bouncing her thumb side to side as she chanted. "One, two three, four, I declare a thumb war."

At this, L was looking desperately at the cake, which had been moved just out of reach by a smirking Raito.

"Then you bow."

At this, her thumb crooked in the direction of his.

"Shake." she rubbed the tips of their thumbs together.

"And then begin!"

With that, her thumb lunged forward and tried to pin down L's. L skipped his back a step before beginning an attack of his own. The fierce battle raged on for several seconds, its combatants' full attention focused on the road to victory. In the end though, there could be only one winner.

L pinned her thumb underneath his and a smile of triumph that one only could associate with the promise of more sugar lit his face.

"Ugh! Let go Ryuzaki! You're hurting me," Misa whined.

L paid her no attention, fully focused on the cake, his god, that still lay just out of reach. It was beautiful, just sitting there with the chocolate icing and alternating layers of white chocolate and dark...

"Seriously, you won already. You're supposed to let go after counting to three!"

The detective paid her no attention. Now fully annoyed, Misa wrenched her hand out of his and dove towards the object of L's affections. She grabbed the sugary delight and crammed it into her mouth. Misa ignored the wails in her mind about the calories and smirked at L.

"Now who has the cake now, Ryuzaki?" she asked. Her mouth was so full that it came out more like "'Ow oo ath the 'ake 'ow, "Yusaki?"

L immediately stepped towards her and seized her around the waist. He kissed her full on the lips. In her surprise, she couldn't stop his tongue from slipping into her mouth and taking a good amount of the cake that was there. He released her and stepped back and chewed idly on his mouthful of cake.

"Ah Ryuzaki! You pervert!" she whined and beat her fists against his shoulders.

L swallowed his mouthful of cake. "It was worth it," he shrugged and took a seat beside an annoyed Raito.

"Raaiiitoooooo! Why aren't you defending me?" she complained.

Raito deigned not to respond.

* * *

_I'm not really happy with the ending... it seems to cut off a little awkwardly... other than that this was fun to write. Please drop a review!_

* * *


End file.
